The strange change
by crystaline mystery
Summary: <html><head></head>The world is not always as you think. The perfect life of a simple girl Alice changes in ways that are beyond explanation. She knew she was special but there were mysteries out beyond anyone normal's imagination which were a mystery to her, till she encounters someone special, drastically and her destiny is revealed. Alice x shun; Dan x runo and others.( revealed:vampires)</html>
1. the 1st day

The air was chilly and quiet. She was walking over to her school as calm as possible but anxiety was sweeping her inside out. Today was the first day of her school. She lived several years of her life in New York with her grandfather who was a scientist there. After the death of her parents since she was 4, her grandfather had been her only support. His death last month totally shook her. Now she was in her hometown. She was totally lonely here. She was left with enough wealth by her relatives but no one to share with. She was alone and lonely. She was enrolled in a high school by his grandfather's friend in New York but he was too out of contacts now. The only thing she remembered about her past with her mother and father was the other side of the river, where a grave yard and a memorial, of whom she didn't know was there. There was complete silence there now and once her mother and she played but now, everything was swallowed in deep darkness for her. She was life-less now. At that time she reached the school. On the way to school she would once and always visited the sacred memorial and sometimes, laid some flowers beneath the tree she and her parents once sat and enjoyed the river and song birds chirping melody. After all that was a nice way of using money when you don't like shopping that much. She then took her attention as she was going to enter her class and felt somewhat good thinking about friends and company. She took a look at her dress. Yeah she was wearing an expensive dress; a she didn't got a chance of shopping for her dresses so she wore one of the outfits brought in by the arrangement of her grandfathers friend in time of shifting. It was a simple white buttoned shirt with v-neck and a black skirt, usually short resting a little above the knee which had a bow at back and a belt put up by Alice. The tops had no shoulders of collar which left her neck and hands totally exposed in that chilly weather. She straightened her hair as she went on with the teacher to her class. All in one she was looking totally hot in that cold weather. She then entered in the classroom.

She looked around to see several faces of young girls and boys. Her class teacher introduced her to the class.

Teacher: good morning students, now let me introduce you to a new friend of yours, miss..

Alice: Alice mam. I'm a student from new York.

Teacher: wish you all the best miss Alice. Well I don't think you'll handle any problem mixing with the class. Well you can have a seat there.

She said pointing to a boy sitting in the front seat. He had long black hair tied in a knot and a pale handsome face. He had deep honey brown eyes which looked at the bench and seemed uneasy. His handsome face was like a magnet to Alice. She then moved and sat beside him.

She said hello and offered her hand to that boy and he accepted it reluctantly. She felt a shock run down her body as he touched her. He was cold. Deadly cold.

He then muttered his name "hello...I'm...Shun. Shun kazami"

She drew out her hand in shock and murmured "hello".

A hand from behind was on Shun's shoulder as Shun looked back and he saw a blue haired girl and a red haired boy nod at him. He nodded back and looked forward.

The teacher was teaching trigonometry. Alice was good in maths but was thinking about the strange behaviour of Shun and the mostly about his hands coldness, when the teacher asked her to stand up and solve the question on the board. She was lucky enough because the questions were not that hard for her, but the whole class gasped as she solved the questions in minutes, the one too that the teacher hadn't explained. Shun and the 2 people behind her and other two people at the other side did react to this as exceptional as they nodded to each other again.

Teacher: very good Alice, you are good at studies. Thou, how did you solve the other two problems on the board? I didn't explain them earlier ?

Alice: I just know a bit of maths.

Teacher: back to your seat then. Keep it up.

The class ended and the two person sitting on the next bench of Shun came to her and the blue haired girl raised her hand in an hand shake.

Runo: hello I'm runo and this is my friend Dan. We are the friends of Shun. Want a tour?

Dan: I'll go see billy and Julie. Runo, give the princess a nice tour. Okay?

Runo: *smiles* okay.

Runo: Julie and billy are some of our friends. Well you'll see them in cafeteria later. So let us take the tour.

Runo and Alice passes the corridor and runo introduces her to several of their teachers. When Alice enters the cafeteria, several eyes gaze at her and runo and some whistles are heard.

Alice: is there something wrong? Why are they all staring at us ?

Runo: not us, they are staring at you. You are the centre of attraction now.

Alice: I hate attention. Sighs. It's okay lets go.

Runo: so you are a lonely all alone preferred person?

Alice: what? No, I just don't like attention

Runo: sit here, they must be coming.

(Scene: with Dan and runo, Shun, Julie and billy)

Runo: I can't hold my breath more. I know I don't need it but it has been like a habit. She's toxic to us, we're danger to her and our identities.

Shun: her smell is so strong that it even bothers me. I can't believe.

Dan: we should keep a stock of temptation pills with us. And also some breathe holding ones.

Billy: well I don't know she's so smart she does seems one of us ...but her aroma... is magnetic. I don't think any of us could create such a repelling device to mask our aroma with those of a human.

Julie: and she's inhumanly beautiful. I don't think she's a normal woman.

Shun: she's human guys, we couldn't be careless. And stop someone is coming.

Alice enters to see them and waves and runs only to slip on some water on the floor. Shun at an amazing speed gets to her and catches her.

Shun: at least you should see where you walk.

Alice: sorry and thanks.

Runo: you aren't at the cafeteria?

Alice: no that's just I wanted to go to the washroom. I asked a guy but he made the matter worse and spilled coffee on my dress.

Julie: I've got thousand of dresses in my locker. You could borrow one.

Alice: that's so nice of you, you are Julie right?

Julie: yeah. Let's go.


	2. Another guy

Rens thoughts are in italic and bold.

Alice changed into some idyllic and heavenly perfect dresses one by one but according to the so specified laws the dress that was approved by Julie is the first and last thing that suit's you. At last Julie chose a purple frock which had pearls transfixed on its neck and silver embroidery. It was short and perfectly fine fitting. It had her necks and hands exposed but this time she was looking better than previous. Her hair hung till her waists and her eyes were eye lined by Julie by force. Alice was shocked seeing that girl so powerful but she didn't struggle.

She then entered the corridor again and possibly ran for the class to avoid the gawking people and wolf-whistles. The school ended as usual and Alice ran towards home when she saw the river and tree. She again took a deep breath and headed towards it and climbed the wooden bridge. The water's sound was echoing the surroundings. She reached the tree and sat there for a moment till someone's voice interrupted her.

What is a gorgeous girl like you doing here? The voice asked. Alice answered "passing time" and looked up to see a young man about her age standing. His eyes were an unusual shade, they were crimson red. He sat beside her and said "well hi I am Ren". Alice moved a little away and asked "your eyes... I mean... they are red."

Ren: well you smell nice. And my eyes are a shade of brown that seems red sometimes.

Alice: you too smell nice. Ren just laughed and stared at Alice unable to take in as much of her.

Ren was a handsome guy, adorably cuddly and well build body. It was almost impossible for any girl to refuse his company. Ren was almost treated as a hero amongst girls but Alice's resistance to him was unbelievable. **_she didn't even say her name_**. Ren's eyes had a cold hungry look. He turned his scary red eyes toward the road on other side to watch groups of students pass way and some of the girls chuckling at the sight of him and frowning at the site of Alice. **_she's amazing...and tempting. But people are here around..._** He just smirked finding this new toy too interesting and turned his impressed and tempted eyes towards her who was looking at the air like she was lost. His eyes turned towards her neck, but he shook his head again turning his eyes to other side seeing girls staring at him. Just then he caught another pair of eyes. There was a group coming. He stood up and a very ferocious look was seen. From behind the fog came Shun, Dan, billy, Julie and runo.

Ren: nice to see you kazami.

Shun: stay away from her.

Ren: I can stay with whom I want; I am not your puppet.

Alice: you know them?

Dan: Alice you know him?

Ren: so your name is Alice.

Runo: don't bother her you scum. Want a match, I am gonna show you how a filthy scum you are.

Shun: Alice did he do anything to you? *in anger*

Alice: I was sitting here, and he came and sat beside me. I don't want fight please, I am going from here if you'll fight cause me.

Julie: do your work Alice, we'll handle and put this froth in his right place.

Ren: such anger is not good for beauties.

Julie dashes towards the idiotic Ren only to be stopped by billy. He then says Alice to leave and he does in a commanding voice. She then headed towards the memorial, plucked a few flowers and laid it below the statue when her eye noticed something; it was a stone shining on the top of the statue. She climbed it up and picked the stone. It wasn't a stone but a sapphire dark blue stone hung on a silver necklace. Behind her Ren and Shun were staring at each other as if they could literally kill each other. Runo came to Alice and pulled her hands. The poor girl just followed but the grip on the necklace didn't loosened. They reached other side of the river and runo was alarmed.

Runo: Alice you should go.

Alice: but...

Runo: no but or because now. Just leave.

Alice obeyed and left. She didn't understand what was going on but was tensed as she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She remembered that the rivals Shun and Ren were shaking seeing each other. But the necklace drew her attention out. She remembered as some images of her younger self passed her mind where her mother and father were playing catch-catch with her and her birthday gift of turning 4yrs slipped from her neck and fell. Tears rolled down her peachy cheeks. She came home to find that the kitchen appliances were there but no groceries and the cook or servant will come after 3 days so she had to manage it all by her. She decided to go to the nearby cafe. It was misaki cafe. She entered it and saw some photos of runo and Dan hung on the wall and some of their friends too. There was Shun in tuxedo and Julie and billy in formal wear for parties too. They were looking inhumanly beautiful when she noticed someone running towards her. It was runo and behind her were Julie and others.

Alice: you are here?

Runo: this is my cafe Alice! Mom see the new girl and our friend, her name is Alice.

Runo's mom Mrs. Misaki comes running to see a beautiful girl standing near runo. She gasps and brings her hands to her mouth while runo offers her some tablet and she eats it.

Runo's mom: hello dear, you are so beautiful I thought you were also...

Runo: mom I know but she's not what you think.

Alice: what happened Mrs. Misaki? Why did you take in those pills? Are you okay?

Mrs. Misaki: yeah dear I'm perfectly fine.

Julie and others: hello Mrs. Misaki. Hello Alice. What are you doing here?

Alice: well my cook is not at home and there was no grocery in the house to cook my own food. I also wasn't aware of this area's shopping complex so I decided to come to a restaurant. This was the nearest outlet so I came here.

Dan: it's our pleasure Alice. Come sit and say what you will eat.

Billy: we're at your service mam.

Alice*laughs*: no thanks. You could sit here with me and eat. Well Mrs. Misaki I'll like a soup and some pasta please.

Mrs. Misaki: at your service mam.

She laughs again and again seeing Dan and runo fight, Julie and billy nagging to each other and shuns taunting at them. It was like life re-entered her. But something was strange there. Her necklace was glowing continually. She remembered her mom said it as a lucky charm and prevailing protector too. None of them were eating except Alice. They were making excuses. But then Alice started talking.

Alice: guys, that guy near the shrine, do you know him? Why were you angry? Yes of course He was strange... His eyes were red and...

Shun: you should stay away from him Alice. He's not good at all for you.

Then Shun noticed the necklace on Alice's neck and froze. Like something was killing him from inside. He then asked her fumbling "Alice where did you get that necklace from?"

Alice: I found it near the shrine. It shone brightly. isn't it beautiful ? I think it was mine as I remember I had such necklace when I was 4 and my mother gave it to me. I lost it while playing near the shrine and I found it.

All of them looked at their faces like they could read each others thought. Then they said,

"Can you give it to me for a moment Alice?"

Alice smiled and replied as she tried taking it out of her neck but it wasn't coming. Like it was a part of her heart now. It shone more brightly. All of them again looked and each other and said it's okay. And they left. But Alice was left confusing. After they went the necklace stopped glowing and she could take it out easily. That night she was standing on the terrace and was thinking and gazing at the stars. Somethings were not at her might to understand.


	3. The event

(Scene: Alice's dream- POV-alice)

Wind was blowing heavily, but it was a warm breeze, quite strange in that time of year. I felt the breeze, when suddenly the wind was laden with dust. The breeze grew cold, lethally freezing and it raged faster towards me. My senses froze, as I heard the sound approaching. Then I opened my eyes to see where I am. I was in a place, where there were trees everywhere; it seemed... the forest near the grave at the memorial! Then it hit my mind. What am I doing here? The sounds were fast approaching; ferocious growls and snarls accompanied dust laden air. I did as my senses advised, and hid behind the tree. The snarls grew and I held my breath and sat there terrified when I heard rumours.

"You will stay away from her" an angry familiar teeth gritted voice said in a low snarl.

"Huh, she's mine and, (grunting) you, you won't lay a single hand on her" another voice said teasingly and angrily.

Then snarls started growing and fear started building in me. I was totally terrified but curiosity got the best of me and I peeked at the scene of fight. One of the person was standing with his long black hair loose, he was seeming familiar, and the others face was hidden. Both of them had clothes ripen apart, and were mesmerizing in the same time destructive. My necklace started glowing and a pain shot through my head and...

(Scene: Alice's bedroom)

I was in my bed. I muttered to myself some insane words then got up; after all I had to go to school. Another normal day.

(No one's POV)

Alice had decided not to sleep again because she had a nightmare. It was scary, but somehow Alice was drawn to the person with the black hair. But soon it left her thoughts and got ready. She had last time bought some groceries from the central market with runo when she was replenishing cafe's resources. She made herself some pancakes and a chocolate pudding drank orange juice and left for the school. She was curious to ask her friends about what happened with Ren, but she decided to further not tense them. Then she got ready, with blue jeans and white tops which she brought with Julie when shopping, got some books into her bag and combed her hair and set out. On the way she stopped again by the memorial and looked at it. She stretched her hand toward the necklace and thought how she got it. She crossed the bridge again, picked some red roses and laid it in the grave. She felt attached, she felt bad. There was no one to visit this grave, and then she suddenly heard a rustle of leaves and turned behind. Her eyes scanned the area till they reached a bush behind her. She slowly retreated but then gathered courage and moved forward to the bush. Then shouted,

"Who's there? Come out"

Then from the bush slowly a boy crept out. He was covered with ragged clothes, and his big eyes were bowed down with shame. He was probably of 4 yrs old and was nervously playing with his foot. Then he slowly muttered "sorry...".His voice was cute, very cute. Alice bent down low on her knees to see her face and asked him quickly "why were you spying on me, little champ? What's your name?". The boy answered "hi ... I'm Leo."

Alice: and my other answers?

Leo: well, I haven't... seen anybody like you. That's why, I found you intresting.

Alice thought the boy was hungry that's why offered him some food.

Alice: would you like some pancakes, little one?

Leo nodded and took the pancakes from her hesitantly and took a bite. Then his face glowed to wich Alice gave her sweetest smile.

Alice: would you like to be my friend?

Leo: would you like to come with me?

Alice:*confused but smiles* where?

Leo pulled Alice's hands and took her the opposite direction from the grave. The little boy looked at Alice and smiled every minute. He dragged Alice and in about 5 minutes they were there.

(Alice's POV)

Leo dragged me to an unknown place about for five minutes, and smiled every then. His childish smile was conquering my heart. Then he stopped and released my hand. I looked at his face smiling then again to the surrounding and gasped in shock. This type of places can't exist was the first thought that came into my mind. The sound of chirping of birds and the shimmering waterfall in front of me was filling my ears. Flowers of rose, lavender, lilies, were filling the atmosphere with magical aroma and butterflies were fluttering all around. Pinkish white mist encircled the whole area. I walked in the garden and moved in circles to get enough of the area.

I then walked up to the waterfall and sat at the edge leaving my feet drowned in that lovely water and started to play when I remembered about leo.

"Leo" I called when I say him picking a rose. He then ran to me and offered the rose with a slight blush clenched in his two hands. I laughed and asked him, "thank you, but why is this for?". Leo answered "this is for my one and only friend." and softly pushed it inside my hair, and smiled. He added "you are sooooooo beautiful, like this rose. Would you come to see me every day?"

I just hugged him and smiled "you are my cutest friend. I'll come here every day and I'll keep this rose as your gift." Then I remembered I had school and I have to run, then parted from him saying goodbye. He jumped and waved to me. I was so happy, I found another friend.

(No one's POV)

Alice was very happy with her latest friend and wasn't aware that someone was following her after she crossed the bridge. She had the red rose in her hair and it looked awesome on her. She then reached school just in time. And then entered the class. She took her seat and found Shun to be relaxed rather than uneasy as the last time. He said "hi" to which Alice smiled and replied with a sweet "hello". She had never been so happy. Shun smiled which was rare for him and looked at her. She just gazed at the perfect face and taken aback. He was stunning. She was staring at him when the teacher entered and the whole class chorused together "good morning mam".

She stood up suddenly and Shun giggled at her. Runo and Dan too giggled to which Alice blushed with embarrassment. Then they noticed someone following the teacher.

Teacher: students, you might know that the inter-school ice-skating competition is going to be held in our school?

The girls were dumbfounded by the person who was standing next to the teacher. He was stunning. Alice recognized him. He was Ren.

Alice: Ren.

Teacher mockingly coughed to get the girls eyes off Ren and Alice attention turned to Shun who was now boring his hate-filled eyes towards Ren. Just then to enrage him more Ren gave an evil smirk. Shun pressed his hand onto the bench and was about to rise when Alice held his hand and he cooled down. He gazed into her big deep eyes and melted. Ren's face turned into a frown when he saw Alice's hand on Shun's.

Teacher: well I was telling you that, ren, an syudent of opposing school is the selected competitor for our school and he will compete against us in this competition with miss. Aisha who is in the next class. For the next two weeks, we're having him as a student of our class. And yes tomorrow we'll select pairs of student who will represent our school from this class. Till then I hope will serve as a good classmate, please behave yourselves. Shun who was again staring at Ren began shaking and Alice cooled him down.

Teacher: students were again sown with trigonometry, so please open your books, you can sit down in the seat beside the first one.

Now Alice had Shun in her seat and Ren in the seat next to hers. She thought to herself, _**I hope dearly that this skating event and two weeks end soon.**_

She didn't knew that this two weeks are going to change her life, _**drastically.**_

This is my first story chapter where I used POV. I don't know if I write well in normal format or in POV so please review! :-)


	4. GET AWAY FROM ME!

Alice's class ended and she went to the cafeteria. She had a nice memory; it wasn't hard to remember any way. She entered the cafeteria casually just when her foot hit something and she was about to fall. She closed her eyes but she didn't hit the ground. She felt a pair of cold arms around her clenching her so tightly that it pained her. Shocked, she quickly stood and looked to see Ren with his hands in his pockets and same scary red eyes. Then the eyes changed colour to brown again. Alice gasped and started "your eyes changed..." when a voice saying "hello" interrupted her.

She looked beside Ren to see a girl of about her age standing. Alice gasped again. She didn't see someone as gorgeous as her. Her eyes were black and hair blue. She was white... I swear she was white. Her eyes had a cold hate filled look and her fists clenched as if she was going to punch Alice at any moment. Alice gave a big wide lovely smile and Ren groaned in a teasing way. Alice looked at him and muttered a thank you and replied "hi, I am Alice" and tilted her head to one side smiling.

The girl replied "hello I am Aisha, Ren's partner in ice skating tournament. Nice to meet you." Aisha said "nice to meet you" but didn't seem to feel nice at all. In fact she was a little irritated. She shook hands with Alice. Alice hardly controlled a gasp as her hands were on ice. She withdrew her hand, lowered her head and walked towards the table in which she and her friends yesterday sat.

Aisha: she's indeed not a h...

Ren: shut up darling, she's a human, of course an extraordinary one. Noticed the pendant on her neck? It's what we have been looking for. How can she handle it? She's making me crazy.

Aisha (smirks): another toy?

Ren: (smirks) she's not a toy, she's a rare doll and she's mine.

(scene: Dan, runo, billy, Julie and Shun are talking.)

Shun: we have to keep her safe! It's the first priority!

Dan: sshh! Shall I give you a loudspeaker?! Shun, relax.

Julie: guys, how could she do it? She couldn't ... it's just impossible for a human.

Billy: and the question is she's a human but wearing it around her neck. She couldn't even be able to see it!

Dan: the main point is, now Ren had seen it, we have to take it from her.

Shun: stop talking rubbish Dan. Were you day dreaming when she tried to take the necklace out and it was just joined with her like her own body part?

Dan: guys, we have to do it before Ren, he'll not get it at any cost. I can't risk all of our lives.

Shun: no you can't, I won't let you! There's no way except... No you won't harm a hair of her! (Screaming)

Dan: what shall we do then? Risk all our lives?

Shun: you're gonna kill her, damn fool! She's innocent! She has no connection to all this war! I don't know why the stone of erise chose her but... I won't let you harm her!

Runo: there's one more way.

All listen to her, Shun and Dan shaking with rage.

Runo: our problem is Ren, right? We'll protect her, not kill her. We can't do unfair to anyone for the sake of good too. One of us will accompany her every time. If it gets out of control, we'll finish Ren off and his clan, not Alice.

Dan: it's nice idea runo.

Runo nods and smiles.

Dan: I am sorry... will you please forgive me shun?

Shun: you can be stupid but you're my bro, thanks for caring about her.

Dan: (tauntingly) shun, don't be soooooooooooo over defending for your girl friend.

Shun: Dan! She's not my... , ugh.

All laugh while Shun folds his arms and moves away.

(scene: Alice's home)

Alice: (smiling and dancing around the house. note: music is playing on the TV.) what will Leo like? Hmm... I packed dresses, he'll look nice. I made chocolate cookies, raspberry jam sandwich, and hot chocolate. Yeah! I could make some honey pancakes!

Then she started making the pancakes, pins the rose Leo gave him to her hair, wears a blue frock and boots, and packs a picnic basket of all foodies and juice. She tugs on her boots and dance and sing happily all the way, jumping like a child with a new toy. She picks some flowers, and rushes towards the river. After a few time, she reached there. But there was a negative feeling in her, which she felt like it came just she crossed the bush by her side. She turned and scanned the bush, but not finding anything; she again started leading toward the memorial, laid the flower there and clutched the picnic basket in both her hands, and ran on the same way which Leo dragged him. After she went, from the top of the tree, someone jumped. He was... Ren!

Ren: is she crazy, huh, she's childish, but running into the forest? She made my work easy.

Ren smilingly vanishes into thin air, running impossibly fast.

Alice meanwhile reached the place, where she saw Leo sitting in the same place she sat that morning. She called "Leo, I am here."

Leo suddenly jumped up and turned to see Alice. A dazzling smile lit up on the cutest face and he impossibly ran to Alice and hugged her.

Leo: Alice, I missed you. You see I was so lonely?

Alice: how did you run so fast Leo?

Leo chuckled and said "cause, I am stronger than you." Alice laughed at him and then Leo dragged Alice near the stream. There Alice spread the picnic cloth and laid the food items. He gave Leo the outfits she bought for him. Leo's face lighted up like the sun, and he held the dresses and ran around the whole flower field. Sun was near setting, fully orange, it hid have of its orange face behind valley. Leo and Alice finished eating and Leo dragged Alice into the stream. They splashed water happily on each other, they were completely wet, but overwhelming happiness rushed inside their hearts.

(On the other side: Ren's pov)

I ran all through the near areas of the forests. "This girl is totally crazy, wandering in the forest alone" I muttered when I saw a valley, and saw the stream and Alice splashing water on a small boy, which I don't know. I leant across the tree, with a grin, watching Alice. She was wet all through, and was splashing water on the small boy. "This is gonna be easy" I thought as I saw her covering her face from the water. Then I moved forward and slowly muttered "no, escape now, dear."

(in front window of Alice's house)

Julie is there looking in the house. Then she suddenly telephoned someone.

Julie: hey, Dan are you there?

Dan: yes Julie, you are taking care of her, aren't you?

Julie: Dan she's not at her house. Not at the grave thou.

Dan: what if Ren...!

Julie: no, I watched at Alice and billy at Ren. Ren was at home and he left for somewhere. I looked at the grave and she wasn't there. So she must be at house, so I issued billy to stop following him. Now Alice must have gone shopping or somewhere, Ren cannot locate her.

Dan: I am coming with runo and Shun. We will have to find Alice, Ren is not that fool.

Julie: okay. At the grave, I'll message billy.

(scene: the valley)

Alice came out with Leo, after her, and is still laughing. Her curly hair sticks around her face and she's looking killer.

Leo: Alice, thank you. You are my best friend.

Just then Alice sees Ren pacing slowly towards her. He has the same red eyes and a hungry look with a grin.

Alice: Ren... why are you here?!

She literally screams, turning her way round facing the setting sun, highly embarrassed from her state.

Alice: will you please go? You see I am...

Leo: who is this Ren, Alice?

Leo comes and covers Alice. His eyes narrowed and he crouched in a defensive pretence. Leo spits with teeth gritted "stay away".

But Ren didn't stop but Alice turned around to see if he left, and see Leo crouched like that and rushes to him.

Alice "Leo, you can go. I will deal with Ren,"

Leo simply walks with a full mouth, but runs away after getting behind the bushes in that amazing speed, like he's going to someone. He runs even more quickly than Ren.

Alice: Ren I said you to go.

Ren simply moves forward each step with his grin widening. Alice moves some steps back for his each step.

Alice: Ren! What are you doing?! You are scaring me. you stay I am going.

(meanwhile: scene: Dan and others are at the grave, looking for Alice when suddenly Leo enters.)

Leo: Shun, Shun, she's in problem.

Shun: who Leo? Who's in problem?

Dan: whom are you talking about; you don't have any friends except us, right?

Leo: my new friend... she's very nice... you'll like her... her name is Alice.

Shun: Alice...

They all wind up into the forest, unbelievably fast, like a blur. First is Shun accompanied by Leo on his side, and the others are following.

(Meanwhile with Alice and Ren)

Alice dashes to the forest direction but she is pinned to a tree by Ren with only one hand.

Alice: Ren...

Ren puts his finger on her mouth.

Ren: shhh, you know how lovely you are? And with all this... I can't resist...

He twirls his hand in her hair and the other around her waist, when Alice shouts "stay...away...from...me!" Alice erupts out. A glow of white light is thrown from her.

Shun and others reach the place. What they see is unbelievable. Alice is floating in air and Ren is thrown at the ground. Then her eyes open and she land. Her hair reaches her leg and she wore a black tight skirt and silver top armour. Her eyes are golden and there are two swords behind her.

Shun: oh my...

Dan: she...used the power...

Runo: I think we should stay away.

Ren stood up and lunged invisibly fast at her but she dodged it. She took out her sword and lunged at Ren. Ren jumped on her and tried to beat her, but she in one elbow damned that leech to her foot and kept the sword at his throat when Leo came in front of her and she dropped the sword which disappeared. She fell unconscious there. Ren got up but was weak and awed. He noticed Shun and others and thought its best to run away and so did he.

And all gathered around Alice who was back from that ferocious state to that simple girl in wet blue dress. Then Alice woke up.

Alice: where am I?

Shun: you are at the valley Alice, with Leo. Wait don't you remember anything?

Alice: yes, no, well I was playing with Leo in water and I saw someone...aaahh

Leo: Alice... she's again unconscious.

Dan: she forgot everything...

Julie: but I still don't get it. Who is she? She first retrieved the long lost pendant of erise and now she is capable of holding its power.

Billy: I think her past is the lost piece of this mystery.

Alice again came back to her senses.

Alice: Leo! You know them? They are my friends.

Leo smiles and nodded.

Shun: Alice you should go... you will catch cold.

Dan: Shun, you leave Alice at her home. I am here with some extra work.

Shun: okay, Alice come quick, I don't think you have the resistance to cold...

Alice: aaachhhsuuun! I think you are right.

Shun gives her his hand and she takes it and gasps...

Alice: your hand, it was cold... now it is so warm...

Shun (smiles): we should go, it is getting night.

Alice goes to him and they cross the forest slowly. It's now night and Alice is shivering. He takes his jacket out and offers her but she says "I am going to freeze you." She takes the jacket and covers him half and easily snuggles inside it. Shun pulled her closer and put his arm around her. She feels warm with him, and he smiles, as they lead their way. They then reach her house and Shun is ready to leave when she holds his hand and he suddenly halts. He turns around. But she just pulls him inside his house and he obeys the pressure.

Shun: let me go.

Alice: you have come this far only to leave me. I won't leave you without any special treatment.

Alice looks at him and smiles as she makes him sit on the sofa and goes to kitchen.

Alice: wait on; I'll bring some hot chocolate. The weather is chilly...

She falls on the ground and Shun rushes to her side and holds her.

Shun keeps his hand on Alice's head.

Shun*worried*: damn she has a fever.

He took her to her bedroom and went to the kitchen. He boiled some water, and took out a little white cloth and a bowl of cold water. He kept it on the table and brought the blanket and thermometer. He put it in her mouth and after a moment took it out. Her face was red. She takes a turn and clenched his hand. She was sick but was looking adorably beautiful even then.

Shun: its 104 degrees. Why did she have to play in water like a child?

He turned the blanket over her; dipped the cloth in warm water and rubs it all over her hands and legs half-heartedly but softly. Then he dipped another cloth in water and kept over her forehead with a tensed face. He rubbed her hands and sat there rubbing it. The clock chimed and hours passed.

(Scene: morning)

Alice woke up to find that she was sleeping in the bed. Beside her there was a thermometer and several clothes which were dipped in water. A chair was crouched beside the bed and she was covered by a blanket. Then she smelled a beautiful aroma from the kitchen and followed it. She stood there to see Shun cooking. He was making omelette and soup. She leaned around the kitchens door trying to remember what happened to her when Shun looked at her and rushed to her side.

Shun: you had fever. Now go to your bed now.

Alice hugs him and he crushes her in his chest. Alice asked with affection and feeling shy "thank you. Did you stay here all night?"

Shun: you were at 104 degrees and I thought it will be necessary for someone to be there by your side.

They walked to the bedroom, Shun carrying one plate of omelette and a bowl of vegetable soup. Alice looked at the clothes in the water and with a sad look he held his hand and he turned, "did you sleep at all?" she asked and he stood still and she looked into his eyes. He couldn't tell her that he don't sleep at all. Then she stood up and protested "why didn't you rest for a while? First you bothered about me and now you're telling me you didn't sleep?!"

Shun stared at her with awed eyes. He slowly wrapped his hands and pulled her into a crushing embrace. She slowly melted in his arms while he held her closer feeling deep satisfaction and overwhelming happiness. After a while they separated and Alice became red. Shun checked her head but there was no slightest trace of fever. He chuckled and Alice gave her million dollar smile. Then he left to get ready for school. She watched him go and then danced into the house turning. She had to get ready for school.


	5. Skating practise

Alice got geared up for school thinking about Shun. She then got up to school at usual. At the entrance she saw runo and Julie and waved to them. Then she saw Ren with lowered head and Aisha and waved to them too. First Ren just stared at her confused and then sneered. He then waved back, followed by Aisha. Then she ran to the class. Aisha looked at Ren confused and saw Ren snickering. They then headed to the class.

(Scene: class)

Teacher: so students, one pair of you students will compete Ren and miss Aisha in the tournament, decided by the draw of lots.

The teacher asked the students to write their names on sheets of paper and submit it to her. They did it row wise, first Shun then Alice followed by the girl beside Ren and the students beside them. After them Dan and runo went pursued by Julie and billy and others. After all of them had submitted their papers, teacher asked Ren to chose his competitors, to which Ren gave a smirk, depicting "competitors; really?" He went on and the teacher forwarded the boxes to him, he first eyed Alice and then chose girls box.

Alice: do you want to go?

Shun: me? No, I don't care. What about you?

Alice: I don't mind.

Ren took out a chit and handed to the teacher. She opened the chit while Ren took another chit and handed her.

Teacher: so the girl who's participating is ...Miss. Alice gehabich.

The whole class erupted as the boys jumped and girls put on faces with annoyment. Ren stared at her embarrassed face marvelling at her.

Teacher: and she's with...Mr. Shun kazami.

The boys put on faces and then Ren's stare shifted to Shun and took a ferocious look. The girls got more annoyed and Julie giggled. Runo looked at Dan and he smirked.

Alice: buuutttt maam, I don't know ice-skating that much. I only know the basics that I learned when I was 4. But still, I don't remember much of it.

Teacher: you should have told me that before, but no tension, Shun is very talented and he could make you master your skills over it in a few days. I'll issue our school's skating arena for you, you could practice during free periods and 2hrs after the school is much. I'll loosen your schedule a little to give you time space. As I know, you all must have a free period after this class and one after the economics lecture so you could practice ninety minutes there in all. Okay dear?

She looked at Shun who nodded as he understood what her deep eyes were illustrating. She then nodded to the teacher, and then they continued with their studies, changing the topic, but Alice was still nervous.

The class bell rang and the students rushed out. Alice went to Shun who was standing near the teacher who talked to him, and handed him the keys. Then he turned to Alice and smiled.

Alice: Is that the keys to arena?

Shun: yes, you shall get your skating lessons there.

Alice and Shun started walking, Alice followed him. Then she suddenly stopped and looked at herself. She was wearing a light blue tee and half jeans. Shun also stopped like he sensed her stop.

Shun: what happened?

Alice: Shun, how am I going to dance in this wear over and how am I supposed to dance without skates?

Shun laughed lightly as Alice looked stupid and blushed hard.

Alice: what's the joke?

Shun: you think that I have one?

Alice: so from where shall we get it?

Shun: there's an entire wardrobe in the attire in the arena. You can get one from there...

Then suddenly Julie, runo, Dan and billy rush forward them.

Dan: (giggling) so you two together, hmm?

Shun: ugh...

Julie: runo and I'll select dresses for Alice!

Runo: oh.

Billy: well Shun, where were you tomorrow night?

Shun: just...training.

Alice blushes vigorously and Shun looks at her and lowers his head. Dan notices this and teasingly asks,

Dan: really, Shun? I thought you were with...someone special.

Shun: (slowly) Dan, I am gonna kill you.

Julie: geeks, no time to waste, I love those dresses of skating dance!

Runo: Alice you're dead. No one can survive Julie... except billy.

Billy: thanks for the compliment. It takes hard-work.

Julie: billy, Shun's in the responsibility of you! And Dan you too! Go give him some good clothing and skates!

Shun: I am dead.

Dan: yeah man, sure you are.

Julie leads Alice to the girls section, while billy is followed by Shun who is pushed and teased by Dan.

Dan: so you were with her...

Shun: I wasn't with her!

Dan: ha! How did you know about whom I was talking? I knew it! Well what were you doing, you didn't return home all night...

Shun: what? No. Ugh, Dan I... she fell in fever, due to all that, and I took her care. But it all got sorted; Ren wouldn't follow Alice after that nice beating. She really smashed him.

Dan: whoa... are you really kidding? You stayed there all night by her and it didn't get any spicy..?

Shun: Dan... I'll kill you if you said a word more about her!... Well I don't need to (smirking) I think runo'll love to get a hand on you, isn't it?

Dan: oh, okay, I'll be silent but you won't tell her a word. Please! You're my bro, Shun!

Shun smirks while Dan pleas to him for not telling runo. Mean while billy comes out holding a pair of silver skates, a shiny white top-buttoned t-shirt and black pants, loose at the ends forming curves.

Shun: dude, are you sure, I am gonna wear this?

Billy: you want to go and check in? I am sure you'll prefer this one instead those frilly ones.

Shun: for sure... give that to me.

Shun dashed down the changing room, while billy came and stood beside Shun.

Billy: did anything happen between them? (Leaning to him)

Dan: Shun's not opening his dirty little mouth, I bet he likes her.

Billy: like anything I don't know already.

Shun came and stared at the duo whispering to each other. He spoke up. "guys, I'll need some temptation pills" Dan answered "for thirst or for her lust? (smirking)"

Shun: (red through and through) well, I know how to control my...thirst... I need the other ... ones.

Billy: oh come on Shun, you can't control your desire for her?

Dan elbowed billy and answered him.

"I'm getting it, you stay here."

He then dragged billy and opened his locker to reveal two bottles of similar white odourless capsules.

Billy: why did you elbowed me earlier?

Dan: to save you from the punch you were planning to receive from Shun.

Then Dan looked at the bottle, smirked and exchanged the capsules from the bottles and took out the lust-control capsule bottle with thirst control pills out.

Billy: are you crazy? Why did you interchange the capsules? If Shun's gonna know I will not be standing by your side, okay?

Dan: stop you asshole, the important thing is he can't manage his hunger for her without these lust pills, so my work is done. The moreover, these are thirst pills, which means...

Billy cut him off. "He'll be dizzy. But what about Alice?"

Dan: the rate at which she was blushing, I don't think she'll mind anything.

Billy: (smirking) you are not that dumb. Let's go.

They left the locker room and headed for Shun. He saw him fully ready, skates in his hands and rose his hands asking for the pills. He took them from Dan's hand and took out six pills and swallowed them in a gulp.

Dan opened his mouth and asked. "Are you for real?"

Shun: I need it.

Billy: for god sake, you just took 6 pills, whereas one should do the work for an hour and for 2 hours, 2 pills is efficient. For what are you wasting our pills?

Shun: well...no but I cant... I last time took a extra pill, but all the time I had a growing lust for her killing me, well I think taking this much is safe...

With this Shun left the room and Dan stared at the bottle with open mouth. He just ate half of the pills. And if his desire for her was this strong... he looked at billy, took the bottle and went to the locker room interchanged the pills again, masked their worried faces with "I am so innocent" looks and whispered to each other.

Billy: sorry, but you are a dumb head and asshole both. Now let us take a short cut, as if we'll stay here a minute more, Shun may interchange our heads and for runo and Julie, they'll probably tear us from limb to limb.

Dan: I think we'll take runo and Julie with us too. That'll be probably good. Lets hurry now.

(scene: ice skating arena)

Alice was standing in the arena in a glimmer pink purple frock. Julie decided that they'll comply with bailey and ice skating, rather than Ren who is mixing tango with it. Alice was taught the basics or reminded it again by runo and she caught it good. Shun was wearing his skates and Julie set on a small pitch but lovely peaceful tune when Dan and billy entered and pulled runo and Julie out with a "I'll explain it later look"

(Shun's position of view POV)

I was ascending towards her slowly, and trying to keep my pace with music, but it was painful to concentrate about anything. I was right, I should have taken more lust pills, but that can be harmful. But the pain was unbearable. Her blood wasn't my need but my need for her increased at such I felt that I was tortured. Moreover adding to my pain was that dress, which wrapped around her body like she was a goddess. She took two twists and ascended towards me and I picked her up while she flipped her legs and I rotated. My hands were on her hips and I was losing my senses. The music drifted as I slowly complied with her rotating in her pace as she did. The snow was shining, and on the top of it we were drifting as if it was a magical fairy land. My self-control was losing and I felt dizzy.

(Alice's position of view POV)

I wasn't aware of what was happening. The only thing in my senses was that I was falling for him. I didn't knew anything about him, but I was attracted towards him like he was a magnet. I was losing my senses like I was drugged. He was my drug. His gentle hands rubbed through my skin. I felt the warmth of his hand through my dresses. I shuddered at the feeling and let him have the control. Our paces were matching as if this dance was a result of centuries practise. The small efficiency of touches and small flips and turns and lifts were magical. I was his puppet now, as he'll wish, so shall I do. Just then I took notice of his cerise amber eyes turn red. It was like he was addicted. The music took high pitch and I felt his light soft grip around me tightening.

(Shun's position of view POV)

It was over all now. I wasn't capable of holding back my lust, or say emotions now. I loved her, more than my life. The music took a high pitch and I tightened my grip around her slender waist. The more shocking thing was how she responded to my touch. Her slender arms around my neck tightened and I felt like I was in paradise. I whined and pushed her to the hard peach wall, pressing her against it. Her eyes closed and she moaned, which was making the matter worse. In one side, I wanted her badly, on the other, I couldn't do this, how could I? She didn't knew I was a blood thirsty vampire and on I couldn't force her into this dangerous world. But I was intoxicated by her. Even if I wanted to back away now, I couldn't, I was helpless. The more I struggled; the pain increased, and made me obey it.

(Alice's position of view POV)

He pushed me through the wall, pinning me, to which I groaned. I gazed into his eyes it had pain, lust, struggle, secrets, and love. His deep eyes were depicting all it could. His hand rubbed my back and I closed my eyes and began to drift. He laid a row of kisses on my neck. I began to fall and he leaned onto me, one hand on each side. I wanted to go, I wanted to tell him to stop but all that escaped my mouth when I opened it was a groan. I couldn't help myself any more, I decided to do as he wanted. I let him take over me, for once and forever.


End file.
